The Little Mermaid (serie)
thumb|300px The Little Mermaid (Las nuevas aventuras de la Sirenita en español) es una serie animada de televisión, basada en la película de 1989 The Little Mermaid. Argumento general La historia se fija cuando Ariel tiene 15 años, un año antes de los acontecimientos en la película, y siguiendo las aventuras todavía como una sirenita en el fondo del mar. En los episodios se destaca su relación con sus amigos, padre y hermanas, e implican generalmente a Ariel frustrando los planes de enemigos que piensan hacer daño al reino. Personajes *'Ariel': Hija menor del rey de los mares, Tritón . A Ariel le encanta coleccionar las baratijas y los objetos extraños que los humanos de la superficie, dejan caer por descuido al fondo del mar. Sus mejores amigos son Sebastian y Flounder. *'Flounder': Es el mejor amigo de Ariel, es un pez que sigue adelante a Ariel en sus aventuras. *'Sebastián': Es un cangrejo que actúa como el consejero del rey del mar, el músico de la corte, y en ocasiones, el niñero de Ariel. *'El Rey Tritón': Su Majestad el rey Tritón, dueño y señor del reino de Atlántica. Su felicidad reside en dar a sus hijas todo lo que necesiten; pero lo que llena su corazón es Ariel, la pequeña, tan distinta de sus hermanas. *'Attina, Andrina, Arista, Aquata, Adella y Alana': Son las seis hermanas mayores de Ariel. *'Úrsula': Es la bruja malvada del mar .Ella siempre intenta sin éxito apoderarse del reino. *'Scuttle': Es una gaviota un poco torpe, y solamente él es la única conexión que tiene Ariel al mundo humano. *'Urchin': Es un sireno y el mejor amigo de Ariel. Él comparte su amor por la aventura y es oficialmente su hermano adoptado. *'Langostín el Sucio': *'Tonto Camarón': *'Cangrejo Malón': *'Manta': *'Eric': *'Perla': *'Simón': *'Emperador Shaga': *'Mory Anguila': *'Madre de Perla': *'Gabriella': Episodios Temporada 1 (1992) 1. Una ballena de cuento (Whale of a Tale). * Ariel se hace amiga de un pequeño bebe de orca que ha sido separado de su familia por culpa de unos cazaballenas. Se lo llevará a casa como mascota hasta que lo descubre Tritón. Entonces deberá enseñarle a vivir salvaje para que pueda volver al mar. * El título en inglés es el título de una canción de la película de Walt Disney "20000 Leguas de Viaje Submarino" 2. El gran Sebastian (The great Sebastian). * Sebastian convence a Tritón de que es capaz de hacer un trato con los tiburones, pero en realidad les teme, por lo que Ariel y Flounder le ayudarán a que pueda cumplir lo prometido al rey. 3. Tormenta (Stormy). * Ariel, a pesar de la negación de su padre, el rey Tritón, monta un caballito de mar salvaje y se perderá en el mar con él. 4.-Urkin (Urchin). * Ariel se hace amiga de un sireno huérfano; Urkin. 5. Marejada duplicada (Double Bubble). * Ariel se encarga de cuidar a dos gemelos sirenos, pero estos se verán en peligro, puesto que Lobster Mobster pretende robar el collar de perlas de su madre. 6. Mensaje en una botella (Message in a Bottle). * Ariel se hace amiga de un dragon marino llamado Simon. Mientras, Sebastian y Flounder descubren el mensaje que mandó en una botella. 7. Cautivada (Charmed). * Ariel encuentra un brazalete humano, se lo pone y no puede quitárselo. Cuando intenta quitárselo usando la llave, un remolino gigante la atrapa. 8. Matrimonio de inconveniencia (Marriage of Inconvenience) * Ariel cree que su padre esta planeando casarla con un estúpido sireno. Ella, Flounder y Sebastian se alejarán de casa para evitar que esto ocurra. 9. La vil manta (The evil manta). * Ariel soltará por accidente una oscura sombra conocida como la vil manta que pasara por Atlantica trayendo mentiras y decepción. 10. El armatoste (Thingamajigger) * Cuando la bota de un pirata cae en el mar, Ariel, Flounder y Sebastian trataran de descubrir de que se trata * El príncipe Eric y su perro Max aparecen por primera vez en este capítulo 11. Rojo (Red). * Un hechizo volverá al rey Tritón en un chico sireno, por lo que Ariel tendrá que cuidarle como si fuese su madre. 12. Castigadas (Beached). * Antes de un viaje de familia de carnaval, Ariel y Arista son castigadas por pelearse. Dos caimanes trataran de robar el tesoro real. 13. Tridente, venta al cliente (Trident True). * Ariel busca el regalo perfecto para el día del padre para Tritón, pero un pulpo gigante atrapará a Ariel, Flounder y Sebastian en su cueva. Urkin robará el tridente del rey e intentará salvar a sus amigos. 14. Anguilectric city (Eel-Electric city) * Una fiestera y alocada sirena llamada Perla, llevará a Ariel y a Alana a Anguilectric city, a su casa. Flounder y Sebastian las seguirán. Temporada 2 (1993) 15. Resignado (Resigned to It). * Sebastian está cansado de su trabajo como consejero real, e intentará empezar una nueva vida. 16. Sueños musicales (Calliope dreams). * Tritón le regala a Ariel un fantástico calliope (una especie de órgano). * Mozart aparece en este capítulo. 17. Salvad a la ballena (Save the whale). * La ballena del primer capítulo vuelve. Ella y Flounder serán atrapados por un circense, y Ariel deberá salvarles 18. Contracorriente (Against the Tide). * Ariel libera sin querer una malvada criatura que creará el pánico en Atlantica. Deberá hacer algo para remediarlo, y más al descubrir que detrás de la criatura se encuentra Úrsula. 19. Risas (Giggles). * El hechizo de un brujo gruñón, hará que Ariel provoque maremotos cada vez que se ría. 20. Pide un deseo a una estrella de mar (Wish upon a Starfish). * Ariel se hace amiga de una sirena muda. Juntas irán a la estrella de mar de los deseos para conseguir que el deseo de corazón de la sirena se cumpla. * El título en inglés es un juego de palabras en honor a la canción de la película de Walt Disney "Pinocho"; Wish upon a Star. 21. Historia de dos cangrejos (Tail of Two Crabs). * Sebastian se siente amenazado por un antiguo archienemigo que es mejor en todo que él. Mientras, Ursula trabaja en un plan para convertir a Tritón, Ariel y los demás en gusanos marinos. 22. Pez de metal (Metal Fish). * Un explorador humano a bordo de un submarino, se cruzará con Ariel. * En este capítulo aparece Hans Christian Andersen, el escritor de la historia original de "La sirenita". * Al acabar el capítulo, Ariel se coloca sobre una roca tal y como se encuentra la estatua de Copenhague en Dinamarca de "La sirenita". 23. Gracias por eso Ariel (T'ank You for Dat, Ariel) * Ariel entra en una cueva mágica para convertirse en una bruja del mar y usar sus poderes para hacer a Sebastian un cangrejo más grande. Pero no controla sus poderes y no específica cuanto de grande quiere que sea Sebastian. Temporada 3 (1994) 24. Scuttle (Scuttle). * Ariel se encuentra con Scuttle, y necesitará de su ayuda para rescatar a Sebastian de una banda de piratas. * En este capítulo se da la segunda aparición del Príncipe Eric 25. El rey cangrejo (King Crab) * Los padres de Sebastian le van a hacer una visita, por lo que deberá hacer todo lo posible para parecer el rey de Atlántica, tal y como les contó en las cartas. 26. La isla del miedo (Island of Fear) * Un científico loco captura a Sebastian e intentará usarle para siniestros experimentos 27. La tierra de los dinosaurios (Land of the Dinosaurs) * De camino al polo norte, Ariel encontrará Dinosaurios congelados. Con el tridente de su padre les volverá a la vida, sin saber que estos son marinos. Provocaran el caos hasta que Tritón les construye un refugio en tierra. 28. Heroes (Heroes). * Apollo, un heroe de la Atlántica vuelve a hacer una visita. Ariel querrá acompañarle en una aventura, y descubrirá que no es tan heroe como creían. 29. Flounder Aullador (The Beast Within). * Flounder es herido por un pez lobo y se empezará a convertir en uno. 30. Los tesoros de Ariel (Ariel's Treasures). * Gabriella vuelve a visitar a Ariel para enseñarle nuevos "cachivaches" de humanos. Un hechizo de Ursula provocará que los tesoros se vuelvan locos y ataquen a peces inocentes y a los sirenos. * El Príncipe Eric aparece por tercera vez (y última) en la serie en este capítulo. 31. Vil el niño (A Little Evil) * La vil manta regresa y trae a su hijo, que quiere hacer que sea tan malo como él. Desafortunadamente, cuando el hijo se hace amigo de Ariel y vaya al colegio con ella, empezará a tener otras "buenas ideas". Véase también *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (Secuela) *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (Precuela) Enlaces externos *Web oficial ar:حورية البحر (مسلسل) en:The Little Mermaid (TV series) it:La sirenetta - Le nuove avventure marine di Ariel pt-br:A Pequena Sereia (série de TV) Categoría:Series Categoría:Series de animación Categoría:The Little Mermaid (the series) Categoría:The Little Mermaid (franquicia) Categoría:Series basadas en películas Categoría:The Disney Afternoon